


Rafe Adler and Harry Flynn have a chat.

by Insecure_Session



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst?, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Not dead story, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Session/pseuds/Insecure_Session
Summary: Rafe finds someone to relate to.





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, go easy on me.

Rafe stalked down the streets of Cape Sounion without a care or goal. The bustling people blurring around him with a drone buzzing of noise and excitement. He had chosen to come here in winter because it was less busy than it was in the summer and to see the temple of Poseidon, he had always had a soft spot for Greek lore. And pirates.

'Or I used to before they ruined my life.'

After finding the pirate legend Captain Avery's ship, and then fighting the one and only Nathan Drake, nearly winning too but then that bastard brother of his gave him another sword which Rafe had also broke in half, to then only be caught off guard by a plummeting hoard of treasure let loose by a quick, witty Nathan Drake. 

Nathan godanm Drake. An old grave he had to bury and forget. He was ready to die after that. But still despite being ready for death, knowing that painfully long second of realisation when he had looked up to the swindling death death basket, he had accepted it then and there. He would die, he had lost but he had at least given it his very all, his every fibre and being into it. And he had lost, and he was okay with that.   
But apparently life had other plans for his 'death'.

And so he had fallen through deck under the ship, the weight of that treasure would've otherwise but crushed him if it wasn't for the open space in a long rotten Ivory and wooden cupboard that had engulfed his upper half of his body barely missing and crushing his skull into mush. But his right arm was not as lucky caught between the cupboard and the floor his arm had broken clean off in the most painful way. But still like a fucking cockroach he couldn't just die. Couldn't just bleed out, or drown. 

And yet as much as he tells himself repeatedly he wished he died he knew he got out of that with the intention of living. He knew he had reached out into that open space under the ship, he knew he had swam through to the side of the ship to the surface, albeit internally and literally screaming from the pain of sea water quite literally putting salt all over his open stub of what was barely a arm. And then he had held on to that plank of wood to keep afloat since swimming anymore was too painful and so he floated into a smaller corner and he had watched as those danmed Drake brothers blew up the danm ship and swam off into the mouth of the cave, to the light. To their escape and victory whilst he was drifting lost. Just as he feels now. That was the second time he had thought he would die, he thought it was a crueller taunt to see his enemy escape whilst he stayed behind. As always. Just as his last bit of will and strength left him and he was about to let go of the plank those Shoreliners saw him floating pathetically and had delicately dragged him onboard their small escape boat with their apparent 'new leader' Nadine's former lieutenant a burly man named Orca. He had apparently escaped with what Nadine had collected after she proclaimed she wanted to back out and now she was long gone by now apparently, whilst Orca had still wanted to collect a few treasures after she had locked himself and Nathan into the burning ship and he did not take that so kindly. 

But now with Rafe onboard Orca knew he would get money either way, and Rafe had ended up paying up double what he had originally owed Nadine and honestly he didn't care. After being barely patched up by Shoreline's first aid he had spent months in Madagascar's most capable hospital he had tonnes of time to reflect, to scheme revenge, to regret. In the end all he could do was always be in a state of regret.

And now here he was, a prosthetic arm, enough money to last until he was retired and no purpose to use it. Walking down the empty streets he saw the beach across the road. Even though it was a cliche he decided to walk down the beach, it was a warm night close to 2am in fact but the ocean always calmed him. It was Samuel's favourite place to be as well. He reminisced over memories of Samuel telling him how the smell of the ocean reminded him of freedom and adventure, chanting the same excitement of wonder of how Avery's lost fleet could be out there just waiting. Waiting to be found, and that they would find it 'together'. That last word always stung the most.

Lost in his nostalgia Rafe hadn't noticed the blaring lights of the small open bar ahead. He was already this deep into his misery may as well down it with a drink or two...hundred.

Approaching the small bar and ordering one mock tail in Greek to the bartender he saw next to him a tall lean man cackling without a care in the world, obviously drunk from his posture, clumsy behaviour and his red nose. He looked up at Rafe with a hiccup and in a thick slurred British accent blubbered.

"Two more for me and my friend here, Dionysios." 

Well now Rafe felt silly speaking in a clearly broken Greek, also amused how the bartender's name was after the God of wine. Still he looked over uninterested knowing there was no point in talking to this mess of a man but still he asked with raised brows.

"Friend?"

"Yeah sure friend, why not. Someone here to drink at a time like this? Aroundish What? Something something AM clearly is going through some issues and could use a friend. Hell knows I could.."

His go free voice had faltered abit more down those last few lines but went back to his blissfully drunk demeanour when he blurted.

"But not me of course, I'm too much of a backstabbing asshole to have friends of course or at least that's what they told me." and laughed vigorously afterward taking another swig from the bottle.

Rafe knew that feeling, being labeled as a backstabber and untrustworthy.

The strange stranger then turned over leaning on the counter with his back before slowly sliding down and finally plopping onto the sand only to then going back into a pitiful laughter at his own clumsiness.

As Rafe's drink was handed to him he thanked the bartender briefly and took a glance eyes back on the sad man snivelling in alcohol then shifting his gaze on the calm sea he took a couple of sips to what had turned out to actually be a delicious drink. Rafe's eyes turned over again to the drunk and out of pity asked the man what had he done to earn such a title.

The man stopped giggling and blinked for a minute looking out to the sea line as well with a blank but still hazy gaze, as if he was watching his memories replay in his mind, his emerald eyes glistening. He then took a deep sigh and with a lopsided grin turned and slowly slurred.

"I got my best mate arrested, then when he showed up again later I shot him in the side nearly killing him on a train. All of it to get back at him for him sleeping with my unloving girlfriend at the time." His voice faltering again the further he got in his story. Taking another swig of his bottle as Rafe listened silently only to see the stranger topple after attempting to stand but swayed sideways sitting down. 

'Yep, he's going to pass out.' 

But before he did he slurred something else which caught Rafe's full attention.

"Curse that bloody Drake bastard." Followed by a small burp in turn followed by him spitting up all over his shirt and passing out leaning against the counter. 

Rafe stared now for over a minute with dead eyes, a familiar anger coursing through his veins, a pumping heat of hate from that name but it evaporated just as it had came after curiosity took over. How did this idiot know Drake? Is he like me? Do I even care?

The answer was 'not really' but after asking the bartender it was clear this British drunk had no place to go. Again that sounds familiar.

'Fuck it I have literally nothing to lose, if he stabs me or robs me later so be it.' Rafe thought indifferently as he took one last long sip, downing his drink in one go and telling Dionysus to put it on his tab. He then heaved the passed out drunk onto his shoulder and slung his arm around his good shoulder, making sure he didn't touch his sick stained chest and grimacing when he inevitably did.

Carrying this tall knocked out bum proved only more difficult due to Rafe's arm but this bastard was ridiculously tall especially in comparison to Rafe who was dwarfed by this heavy giant.

However it only got more difficult when Rafe had dragged him onto the pavement and the scraping sound only gave him a clue why. 

Again shocked Rafe looked back on this stranger only to now notice that under his baggy jeans is what is undoubtedly a prosthetic leg.

'This shit is just unreal.'

The more he found out about this man the more his curiosity grew. Which only fuelled him more to heave this deadweight back to his hotel, but at least there he had some help from the hotel carrying this man up the stairs to his room.

He then told them to just leave him on the armrest that Rafe had in his room.

'Well great, what the shit do I do now?' Rafe thought placing his hands behind his head and raised his arms in a troubled manner before sighing.

'Guess I'll find out whenever this bastard wakes up.' 

Now glancing at the clock had he only realised how tired- no how fucking EXHAUSTED he was from heaving that bastard all this way,changing into a new set of clothes he looked at the Brit and then decided to check his pockets just to be safe. And a good thing he did too because naturally the guy was carrying a gun.

'Peachy.'

Only next finding a wallet and some keys a phone and a empty cigarette packet. Rafe paused and looked at the packet for a while before shaking his head then he put the gun in the safe next to his bed provided by the hotel, washed his hands, got changed in the bathroom plopped onto his bed and in a couple of minutes completely passed out, ignoring or just not caring enough about the fact he had just dragged a complete stranger into his hotel room.


	2. Friends?

A loud thud and crash had awoken Rafe from his dreamless slumber. As his entire body lurched forward (albeit painfully) and his blurry sleep filled eyes scanned around to see the large figure from last night fumble around haunches over leaning on the armrest. Rubbing his eyes he got to his feet and the stranger got into a defensive position. Of course Rafe didn't blame him.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" A gruff voice forcibly growled.

"Rafe Adler, you passed out at that beach bar and I dragged you back to my room so you wouldn't get mugged or sold on the market or whatever. So yknow a 'your welcome' would be appreciated." Voice monotone and sarcastic.

He also wanted to know how he knew Nathan Drake, but other than that he doesn't know why he took him in, he wouldn't have cared if anything had happened to this man and yet he still dragged him anyways. Of course he wouldn't tell him that now. 

The stranger looked at him incredulous for a minute and was obviously skeptical but as his posture tensed less, it seemed he was too hung over to care at this point and sighed.

"Yeah, right whatever. Thanks mate I guess. Now give me my gun back and I'll get out of your gelled hair." 

"Not so fast, I want to have a chat first. Also I think you can tell me your name now." Rafe stood now, his voice clearer now like he would sound in a business meeting.

"Oh of bloody course, like I'd tell and trust some random stranger who apparently dragged a bum like me when I was passed out drunk to his fancy ass hotel room. Yeah right, who sent you?" He snapped back, voice rising. His face grimaced painfully at his own voice raising, probably getting the worst part of his hungover.

"What? Nobody I just want to-"

"Ahuh yeah right sure, yknow what, I don't even bloody care anymore, keep the gun or better yet shoot me now." 

"Hold on! Can you just calm down, I want to know how you know Drake." Rafe was yelling now putting his hands up to get this asshole to hear him out and understand he's not a threat.

At this he shut up. His eyes went blank filled with memories and what looked to be a pained expression, like he hadn't thought about that name in years. However it lasted a split second before they darkened and froze cold, his brows furrowed and as he spoke his voice cracked.

"Drake? Ha! You've got to be bloody joking. Why don't you go find him yourself and bloody ask him, he'll probably give a more 'accurate' re telling of how he had obviously saved the whole bloody world and all that and how im just another villain in his grand adventures because that's all he'll tell you about me! Like the cocky self righteous bastard he is."

It was Rafe's turn to be shocked now, he didn't think anyone else hated Nate except him but also the fact the man dodged his question completely and was going off on a different tangent was all the more intriguing.

"I could do that, true. But well I'm just like you. Another villain in his story. But more importantly nobody could pay me to be near that asshole."

Well that caught his attention and a light grin crept up his features.

"Oh really? Yeah well revenge isn't on my to do list pal, was a waste of time before, will only be a waste of time again. But of course if you want to put a bloody cap in his cocky brain be my guest, but I'm not going to be with you."

"No it's nothing like that. Again I just want to know how you know him."

"Why?"

Good question. Maybe Rafe just wanted someone to relate to or to just complain about Nate to that wasn't a shrink who'd obviously be judging him the whole time.

"I have nothing better to do and it'd be interesting to listen to." He spoke carefully. Slowly as if he was justifying his actions to himself.

"Basically to see if you're worse than I am, is that it?" Voice dripped with an impenetrable sarcasm, eyes sharp as ever, arms crossed guardedly. This guy was more pessimistic and antisocial than Rafe, and that's saying something. 

'Then again given the current situation, fair enough. This would seem to be the normal reaction.'

Rafe opened his mouth to retort but figured it would just start another argument so instead he nodded. He was used to nodding along to shove away a argument.

Harry eyed him thoroughly then went to check his wallet and flipped through it flippantly, checked his pockets again before looking down annoyed and let out a long sigh, tapping his foot irritably he sighed and looked up tired and defeated. Which was accurate since those are the main two traits of a hangover.

"Alright fine. Why the hell not? But you have to give me some cash money for a quick meal today so I can afford a flight out here." 

"I'll pay for the whole thing." He said flat.

"Come again for big cheese?" He put his hand next to his ear like he couldn't hear what he just heard.

"What?"

"What?"

"Just look, okay, I have literally nothing to spend it on anyways."

If he didn't look suspicious now he was definitely skeptical now but he slowly nodded, sighing again as if he was too tired to bother at this point.

"Alright your money you're wasting. No complaints here."

"So then?"

"Ah how I know Nathan drake, well his older brother introduced us and then we did a few jobs and heists here and there TIL dear ol sammy thought I was a bad influence."

"So did you see him again after sam died for a bit?"

"A bit?"

"Oh yeah he was alive, just in jail... until I got him out..."

"Well shit I never knew. I guess you really do like helping bastards who don't deserve it."

"Guess so..."

"But yeah I did see nate for a while after that, emotional support and all that. For a while... Then he got all cocky and wanted to be independent and all that rubbish. He said because he didn't want to be a 'burden' on me. As if I couldn't tell he just didn't want to rely on someone like me anymore like the ungrateful little shit he is."

He fumed before recomposing himself and rubbing his temples for the headache that sprung from his little outburst. What he said next was in a hushed tired tone.

"But yeah, we had a couple of jobs together through the months and then we... Well HE found Shambhala."

"Wait?! So he actually did find it? And you were there too?" Rafe who was sitting now leaned on the edge of his bed with sheer intrigue, fully invested, like a child would when hearing a story.

"Yep" he nodded solemnly.

"With the madman? Is it all true?" Rafe couldn't help himself but ask.

"Yes all of it was true, the immortal guardians, the city and tree of life. And yeah the madman too..." 

"So were you closer again with nathan during this trip then?"

He scoffed meekly at that, holding his hands together as he sat haunched over on the chair.

"Not during the trip no. But he was my best mate once and I would've done anything for him." He looked down at his feet, hands twitching like that of a man in need of a cigarette.

'Just like Samuel..'

Can't think about that now, Rafe's voice was monotone again.

"Really? because in your drunken state you said you got him into prison and shot him in the side? All because he stole your girlfriend?"

"That is also true... In fact that all happened on that shambhala trip, friendships am I right?"

He laughed weakly and took a short pause as well as a intake of breath again before continuing. 

"But yeah, I'm not gunna go through the whole thing money or not.Thats all of what basically happened he went around my back and I stabbed his. The end."

Rafe wasn't satisfied.

"I read on a article that nobody except them made it out, that the city was destroyed and burnt to the ground in an inferno of blue flames. How'd you get out?"

His jade eyes shot back at Rafe's the anger evident, his jaw set and then he lashed out.

"Yeah? Well I heard that the Adler family's one and only star boy, ever so precious tragically died on a madman's attempt to find a pirate treasure. We get 'lucky' to survive catastrophes and then get forgotten about."

Rafe also tensed angrily, his eyes glowered and his fists clenched and unclenched. He was used to it though. Re composing himself after being judged solely on his family. Just hadn't happened in a while. Pouting his lips as a mannerism whenever he tried to compromise, he nodded and replied slow and clear.

"That is true, but I'd still like to know. I'll tell you what happened to me so you can feel more 'comfortable'."

"What are you? A bloody shrink? Nothing about this is bloody 'comfortable'!" He scoffed again in disbelief, like he couldn't believe Rafe was for real. Rafe couldn't care less what this loser thought of him.

"No. Just bored and curious."

"Said every teenage girl ever. And for the record I think a better word for you is danm well nosey. Jesus you even remind me of bloody Drake... But I guess I'm just as bored with life now as you are. Ah screw it got nothing to lose, except my pride of course."

"Your shirt is still puke stained."

"Listen yeah! And you bloody wonder why you have no bloody friends. But please, go on tell me how the rich and wealthy Rafe Adler got out of a burning ship full of gold, scot free as your loyal goons kiss your ass whilst they pull you out. Meanwhile you probably cried over a broken nail?"

Rafe repeated the same process of getting over his anger. Clench, unclench, nod. But now Rafe has a better idea. He doesn't say anything and instead rolls up his sleeve and a bit of his shirt to show off his prosthetic arm and all of his surgery scars amongst all the other scars. The shock and guilt on the stranger's face was definitely worth it. Satisfied with the reaction he resentfully added. 

"I broke a bit more than a nail. Try 2 ribs or y'know an entire arm."

"Sorry..."

"No it's fine, the worst thing that got broken was my dignity." 

He said covering up his arm and torso. Another silence hung in the air for a while after that. Then the stranger scoffed.

"Can't believe I didn't notice the hand before." Lightly laughing at himself.

"You're hungover, you're allowed to be oblivious to the obvious."

He scoffed again, a smile on his features that brought out the lines in his face.

"So as you were?" He inquired to Rafe. At least he was somewhat invested now.

"Right so I was on the burning ship and I had just broken Nathan's sword and had him pinned down-

"Whoa whoa wait a minute, SWORD?"

"Right we were trapped in a burning pirate ship with all the treasure of 12 pirates and all of Mughals worth and we were gunna die without a way out so I tried to kill Nathan Drake with a sword."

"Don't blame you, I probably would've too, well actually would've grabbed some treasure first but go on."

Rafe chuckles lightly before continuing.

"And so I was just about to stab him when then all of a sudden he cuts off the rope that was holding up a large loot of treasure above me and well it fell on me."

"Bloody hell. I think you should have a stronger reaction than 'it just fell on me' dont'cha think!?"

"I still can't quite believe it either, I had out reached my hand and there was a file case wardrobe thing that had protected my head as the floor caved in but my arm got crushed off in the process. Luckily there was water below deck so when it all came down it didn't kill on me on impact... Broke two ribs, but they didn't puncture any vitals but most of my organs were damaged and I had internal bleeding."

The stranger seemed marvelled and invested in this story but not because of how outrageous it was. Rafe took a pause then continued.

"But after falling through all that I then with my one arm climbed out of a broken hatchet got to the surface and grabbed on to a plank of wood and just floated there waiting to die. Hell I was ready to. And I nearly passed out from the pain but then my men who saw me obviously figured I was their ultimate pay for their troubles so they carefully patched me up best they could from there until we got first aid. Finally I was hospitalised for months on end, with several fake parts, ribs, donated kidneys, and of course the prosthetic arm." 

Another silence followed, the stranger seemed to be in deep thought.

"Bloody hell. Again I still don't get it...why would you share all this with a complete stranger?" He seemed more confused than anything now.

"What does it matter now? Not exactly like I 'know' anyone either." It was the truth, he hadn't had a real conversation with anyone in months. 

'Perhaps I don't like total solitude as much as I thought.' He thought miserably.

"Yeah I get that..."

Silence was excruciating before a burst of.

"Alright alright! Bloody fine I'll tell you my story then, only because I'll probably never have to see you again and a psychiatrist is way too bloody expensive."

He takes a deep breath. And Rafe leans forward again.

"So we had just got into Shambhala. Again not going into details of that bloody place or we'd be here all day. Me and the madman are making our way to the Cintamani stone, and along the way I figured out what this blue sap does, place was covered in it. But then everything that was going on it just...all just came to me in that one go. The black teeth on the guardians and why they couldn't die-

"Cintamani stone?Guardians? Black teeth? You have to give me some context here."

"Ah ah, no no I didn't interrupt your story don't interrupt mine."

"Well actually you did THREE times."

Rafe mused with his brows raised to prove a point.

"Alright, basically theres this blue sap shit makes you immortal, I don't know how I don't know why, don't ask it just does. Either that or atleast a high resistance to all kinds of lethal shit. And I mean why else would've Zoran wanted it since he doesn't need the money. But yeah it can resist nearly everything...including dropping grenades right next to yourself too apparently."

"You tried to kill yourself?"

"Okay well yes and no. By the time we were getting to the stone I figured the nutcase is gunna kill me when we find it so thinking 'what the hell' I put some of that sap stuff in a small pouch I had when nobody was looking. Then when we finally bloody got there I saw how Zoran, the nutcase, turned round and looked at me with the same bloody look he gives the mercs he kills for no longer being useful. So naturally I make for the pouch and inhale that shit because it's all or nothing right? And let me tell you the bloody burn that came along with it was intense, I thought my insides would burn out but then I started feeling this tingling on my skin and shit, I could feel all my small scars fading on my torso but before it could clean these ones."

Gestures to his lip and brow scar.

"Well... He shot me right in the bloody heart, beat me senseless afterwards too after seeing my cuts he must've figured that it wasn't taking effect. Must've messed up the healing but I was still alive. I sat up after being shot in the heart and getting knocked the living shit out of me but hey for some reason I was alive, be it it hurt like absolute hell but I was alive."

"Well danm."

"Heh yeah, in pain I hear Drake and the others so I force myself up and hid behind a pillar I didn't know why I did it, was just instinct I guess. I guess I just didn't want to be seen laid out there weak and beaten. My pride wouldn't allow it. But then sitting there, clinging on I wanted to say something do something, hell anything. So I waited for Drake to Sherlock his way through it all before revealing myself because I owed him that much y'know, to figure it all out. Finally I decided that I wouldn't make it out."

He paused as if he didn't want to carry on and Rafe wasn't going to question him. But he carried on anyways.

"I had made up my 'last words' that well....I knew Nate was gunna destroy the source of all of that bullshit so I guess when I made up something about Zoran giving me a grenade, I was just giving up at that point. There was nothing left, Nate hated me, Chloe hated me. I knew I wouldn't be able to move after an explosion I knew the pain would be too much and well I was like you. Ready to die I guess."

Another long silence followed.

Rafe empathised with this man now, even though the part of immortal sap sounded like bullshit, his facial expression and his raw tone of voice said anything but joking. Hell he looked like he was developing depression just talking about it, but there was something else that was bothering Rafe.

'Chloe? That name rang bells.'

The stranger took a pause and a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. The twitch in his fingers got worse.

"But of course, like you put it. Just like a cockroach I just can't die." Followed by nervous dry laugh.

"How'd you get out?"

"Well, the grenade exploded and must've triggered some sap above me or something, as luck would bloody have it that sap started dripping down then started pouring onto my cuts and burns and just healed them."

"I thought you had to eat it?"

"Apparently it works like a salve too then, point is I wake up a few minutes later without burns but there's a catch. Like always."

Gestures to his leg. 

"Ah." Rafe knew all too well that there was always a catch.

"Leg was charred to shit, wouldn't heal or grow back so I decided to limp my bloody way out. How I avoided Drake, the army and the guardians was a miracle in itself but I had made my way out back into that freezing cold shitty village, stole a car back to the train tracks with a map and after I was hospitalised in Nepal and given a literal stick for a leg like some pirate. I sold some goodies that I managed to sneak back with me that afforded a trip back home to London, a new leg and some more drinking trips like this one."

After telling his story he claps his hands lightly and shrugs, his good leg vibrating anxiously he then looks around the room pointing his eyes anywhere but at Rafe's. Rafe had honestly never seen a man more uncomfortable, he looked like he had all this bottled up for years possibly. Considering the time when the Shambhala article came out and he probably never told anyone else, this must've been really difficult. Still Rafe pushed.

"And you never saw Nate again?"

At this he looked straight at Rafe, through his soul. Eyebrows raised frowning as his voice raised slightly.

"Have you?"

"Fair enough." Hands up in surrender. Stupid question.

"Right so. Money, gun?" He got up onto his feet, out stretching his hand, voice levelled.

"Right." Rafe nods.

He reaches for his wallet and brings out a random sum of cash, he doesn't care, it doesn't even matter and gives him back his gun. The stranger nods does a small salute notices the sum of cash and his face almost makes Rafe laugh.

"Huh, yknow a year back I'd offer a partnership with you." He examines the money, running it through his fingers with a low whistle.

"Yeah well a year back I probably would've taken any help I could've got."

"So what? Treasure hunting not for you anymore then?"

Rafe had always pondered that himself very often. He just surmised he would never be good at it, no matter how hard he tried he'd always be a Adler. A business man who does nothing life worthy. Just like his parents always told him. And normally he wouldn't answer this question but at this point.

'In for a penny, in for a pound.'

"Y'know honestly I don't even know anymore. Was never really 'smart enough' for it, yeah well excuse me Nate if I don't get off on reading the origin of Latin like you do."

The stranger started to laugh at that one, he laughed really hard. Like needing to lean on the chair hard.

"I know right! Bloody hell! 'Oh I'm Nathan Drake and I can know exactly when this stone was built just by licking it since that's closest I'll get to losing my virginity!'"

Rafe chuckled at that one too. Hell it wasn't even funny. But it was still a comofrting thought to think not everyone was mad for Drake. He then unlocked the safe and took the gun out and as he gave it back to him he offered.

"Should go for drinks just to complain about Nate."

"Uh huh, yeah right maybe next time mate. Already opened up enough to make me have trust issues for months. Not that I Uh ever stopped having trust issues.

"Right." Rafe went to open the door and before he left he did a small salute.

"See ya around Mr Adler-

"Rafe. Call me Rafe, Mr Adler was my father."

"Ooh classic line. But I get it, til next time."

Then he was gone. As Rafe walked back into his room he realised. He still never got that asshole's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
